danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Favourites
Children's Favourites is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection in 1988 that is featuring four stories from three favourite Cosgrove Hall TV shows which are "The Wind in the Willows", "Danger Mouse" and "Alias the Jester". Description Enjoy some of your favourite Cosgrove Hall TV characters on one videocassette. Episode Details * The Wind in the Willows: Wayfarers All Summer is over. A mysterious stranger passes by with exciting tales of travel and off-far countries. * Danger Mouse: Once Upon A Timeslip A slip of the tounge and our find themselves practising amateur dramatics in Sherwood Forest. * Alias the Jester: Revenge of the Najjer The Najjer finds his way to Houghton Bottoms - to get his revenge on Meredith and Alias for turning him into a slimy thing. * Danger Mouse: Multipication Fable With Penfold taking up tap dancing and visitors landing from Outer Space, DM has some problems. Credits 'The Wind in the Willows' *Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. *Story written by Rosemary Anne Sission. *Voices by Richard Pearson, Peter Sallis, Sir Michael Horden and David Jason. *Narrated by Ian Carmichael. *Other Voices by Jack May, Brian Southwood, Delia Corri and Kate Lee. *Animated by Andrea Lord and Paul Berry. *Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove, Bridget Appleby and David Hayes. *Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Neal Scanlan, Rebbeca Hunt and Bridget Smith. *Models, Sets and Props by Terry Brown, Yvonne Fox, Chris Walker, John Squire, Francis Vose, Jo Pierpoint-White and Steve Woodcock. *Costume Design by Nigel Cornford. *Illustration by Beverly Bush. *Stills Photography by Richard Smiles. *Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Music Arranged by Brian Ibbleston. *Wind in the Willows Sung by Ralph McTell. *Model Camera by Joe Dembinski and Jerry Andrews. *Rostrum Camera by Frank Hardie. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Based on a Story by Rosemary Anne Session. *Film Editors: John McManus and Eilis Ward. *Assistant Editors: Nibs Senior, Zygmunt Markiewicz and Jane Hicks. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Taylor. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1984. 'Danger Mouse - ''("Once Upon A Timeslip") *Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. *Music by Mike Harding. *Music Production by Ritchie Close. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Storyline and Storyboard by Keith Scoble. *Animated by George Jackson, Dan Whitworth, Clinton J.Priest, Jean Flynn and Tony Garth. *Backgrounds by Andy Roper and Malcolm Turner. *Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. *Paint and Trace by Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Simon White, Lorriane Thomas, Joan Storey and Yasodha Gopal. *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. *Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Brian Cosgrove. *A Cosgrove~Hall Production. © 1984. '''Alias the Jester *Voices by Richard Briers, Brian Wilde, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Myfanwy Talog. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Music by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Layout and Storyline by Chris Randall. *Animated by Dan Whitworth, Denise Heywood, Andy Wilson and Phil McMylor. *Backgrounds by Margaret Riley. *Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. *Painting by Lorraine Thomas, Bev Philips, Yasodha Huckerby, Jackie Mitchell, Karen Brumell, Lesley Scott, Edmund Williams, Sue Halliwell, Judy Ringrose, Andrea Hancock, Lynn Hardie, Gloria Vassiliou, Tony McAleese, Stephen Simpson and Mark Povey. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Peter Kidd, Phil Atack and Mark Sutton. *Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1985. 'Danger Mouse- ''("Multiplication Fable")''' *Voices by David Jason, Terry Scott, Edward Kelsey and Brian Trueman. *Music by Mike Harding. *Music Production by Ritchie Close. *Written by Brian Trueman. *Storyline by Brian Cosgrove. *Storyboard by Chris Randall. *Animated by George Jackson, Jean Flynn, Tony Garth, Phil Morris and Kay Widdowson. *Backgrounds by Malcolm Turner. *Special Effects by Roy A. Huckerby. *Paint and Trace by Monica McCartney, Bev Phillips, Judy Ringrose, Joan Storey, Andy Wilson, Lorriane Thomas, Barbara Alcock and Simon White. *Production Supervisor: Bob Burrows. *Camera by Frank Hardie, Wendy Hardie, Peter Kidd and Phil Atack. *Editing by Nigel Rutter, Nibs Senior and Stephen Perry. *Assistant Director: Jean Flynn. *Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *Directed by Brian Cosgrove. *A Cosgrove/Hall Production. © 1983. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases